David Stolp
David Stolp, often known by his nickname pieguy, is widely regarded as the top player in Chip's Challenge. His score of 5,977,490 in the original set had been outright 1st place for almost his entire CC career, throughout its changing size, until Andrew Bennett managed to tie him. Both of them are 20 points behind Melinda's score, with David 2 seconds down on Blobnet, and Andrew 2 seconds down on Block N Roll. John Lewis is also 2 seconds behind this tie. In CCLP2, he leads the remainder of the community by 22 seconds: +2 on Checkerboard I, +12 on Checkerboard II, +1 on Glider and Fire aside from the other person who has it, and +8 on Cloner's Maze, but -1 on Keep Trying, and therefore is 10 points under the achieved Melinda score. Community contributions * Discovery of the Mouse Panel Glitch and Teleport Skip Glitch * Many new records, even from levels that seem to be almost impossible to improve on * pgchip * Explaining slide delay * An "automatic score board" to automatically keep track of scores on custom level sets. * Five level sets: pi, pi^2, pi-rejects, computer, and minusone. * Much of the advanced coding in Chip's Challenge, demonstrated particularly in the most insane level ever! from the "pi" set. Quirks and interests * David Stolp speaks and types in all lowercase, with very few exceptions. Other members would and still do copy this format for some time. * As is obvious, he is also obsessed with the number pi, with one section of his page describing the endless struggle to define pi. David is also a math phenom; he won an award for "Most digits of Pi recited" at the 2001 MOSP (Math Olympiad Summer Program). * His self-description, under "me" on his website, is largely self-parodic and intentionally repetitive and run-on: i was born at 9:44 a.m. in the state of infancy. i like doing lots of things, but not other things. i am self-proclaimed. i think i think i think, therefore i think i think i am. i go places from time to time. i have some things. there are things i want but don't have. there are things i have but don't want. there are things i neither have nor want. there are things i have and want. i have a favorite number. sometimes i spell favourite with a 'u'. sometimes i mispell misspell. or maybe i misspell mispell. i have a pet. my pet has a name. my pet's name has several letters. my pet even has a nickname. i have a webpage. my webpage has a section about me. this section of my webpage is about me. a section of my webpage about me is about my webpage about me. a section of my webpage about me is about a section of my webpage about me about a section of my webpage about me about me. if i have a computer and earl has a computer, which one of him is worse at starcraft? i took a test. i got points. i got more points than earl. earl didn't get very many points. * David writes fictional superhero stories about himself, giving himself the name "superdave", and takes pictures of various other quirky activities. On the page about superdave is an interactive "kill earl" game (the Earl referenced in the self-description: pieguy's archrival), which simply requires the player to attempt to shoot Earl's head as it passes by as many times as he can, with no time limit or penalty if he does not shoot it. However, ten misses ends the game. * Describing himself as a passionate hater of AOL.com ("i have finally said goodbye to aol forever. but i am permenantly sic scarred from the 7 torturous years that i spent in their clutches."), David carries on a mission to "googlebomb" Google so as to make AOL turn up when heinous evil is typed into the search engine. He also has made a mock "The page cannot be displayed" that bashes AOL when it is accessed; this is under the "aol users click here" link under the main text of the homepage. Levelmaking style * Befitting his nickname, every level contains the number pi somewhere: drawn in the level, the required sequence of steps to complete it (as in lesson 3.141592653589793238 and organized chaos), or drawn but hidden (as with hidden walls or gravel on the lower layer). * Usually, to complete a level, specific and exact movements are required in specific directions, and in a specific order, even when it appears another method is required. * Some of the more famous levels utilize advanced coding, bugs in Chip's Challenge which are often exclusive to one version of the game only, weird anomalies, and other crazily hard challenges. One specific level, the ending cut from the original pi set, contains 13 rooms of fireballs which have varying amounts of ice in them to cause the red buttons to be hit at different times, creating a very long polyrhythm. This sequence will produce fruit only when all 13 clone machines activate in a rhythm where each succeeding monster knocks the next safely east in a domino pattern until the last glider detonates one bomb. On the 53rd occurrence of this cycle, the button in the corner will remove the bomb at the start, allowing Chip to exit. The total time required to beat this level, appropriately named the end of all time, is more than 314 septillion years. Category:People